Wedding Confession
by Tellhound
Summary: Barney have just gotten married with Quinn and while Robin is dancing with Barney that night she confess something to him. Story is better than summary. Rated T just in Case. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or the characters.

**A/N1: Hi guys! This is my third HIMYM fanfic ever, so it's probably very OOC, but I hope you'll like it and please don't forget to review. :) **

**A/N2: Obviously I got the idea to this while listening to Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You and as I rewatched the first episode of season 7.**

**Wedding Confession**

She's wearing a wedding dress white as snow. Once upon a time it had been her mothers wedding dress. The necklace he had given her months ago is hanging around her neck and she's wearing a blue bracelet around her right wrist. She had borrowed it from Lily. She's wearing white high heels that she had bought the night before and in her hands she have a wedding bouquet that consist of yellow, orange, pink and white roses. Her hair was wavy and in her ears there's sea blue, heart shaped earrings. But none of this matters to Barney. All he can see is the beautiful, white smile. A smile for this day, for what was about to happen.

Robin was sitting in the front row between Ted and Lily. She had known this day would come, she just wished it hadn't come so soon. Sure 4 years was a long time, but for her 4 years was nothing. So she faked a smile so believable that she almost fooled herself as she watched everything.

Robin was lost in her own thoughts about what could have been, what she wanted to have and what she would never get when she suddenly heard the preacher say: "...speak now or forever hold your peace.." she knew that she had her chance to object now if she wanted to, but what was the point in that? The wedding would still happen and no one would ever be able to look at her the same again. Robin didn't want that. So she kept quiet.

"You may now kiss the bride." Robin had to look away. It was all she could do not to start crying.

It was later that night and Robin was sitting alone at a table watching everyone dancing. She avoided to look at Quinn and Barney that was dancing together for the fifth time that hour and focused on Ted and Barney's half sister Carly. Seeing them together she couldn't help but smile. It was a long time since she had seen Ted that happy as he was with Carly. They had only met a few hours earlier, but it was already obvious that they where meant for each other.

"Dance with me." The sound of Barney's voice made Robin jump in surprise. She looked at him and said: "But this chair is so comfortable." It was one of the most uncomfortable chairs she had ever sat on, but she just didn't want to dance with Barney. It was already hard enough not to start crying.

"The chair will be there in 5 minutes. Come on! Just one dance. It's my wedding day. Are you really gonna deny me a dance on my wedding day?" Barney was smiling at her.

"I... Uh..." She sighed. "Fine. But just one dance. Nothing more." Barney put out his hand and she grabbed it and stood up. He led her out on the dance floor and Dolly Parton's song I Will Always Love You suddenly started blasting trough the speakers. 'No, no, no, no, no.' Robin thought. 'Any song but this.' They started to slow dance together and after just a couple seconds Barney started speaking. "I've missed you, you know." 'Missed me? Did he just say he have missed me.' Robin wasn't sure what to answer or even if she should answer, but she knew she couldn't keep quiet the whole dance so she asked him why. "Because you're one of my best friends and we haven't seen each other or talked in a while." He wanted to ask her why she had been ignoring his calls, but he was sure it would just lead to an argument and that was the last thing he wanted. This day was supposed to be filled with laughter and happiness.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Quinn?" Robin asked. She needed to get away from Barney.

"Nah. She's dancing with James right now. Besides, I want to talk to you. So, Robin Scherbatsky..." He smiled at her. "How are you?" 'Sad, heartbroken, feeling like my whole world is falling down.' She faked a smile and said: "I've never been better." It was a lie, but Barney seemed to believe it. If she couldn't get away from him that was all she needed, for him to believe she was okay. He didn't have to know she was still... "How are you, Barney?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier. I can't believe I'm married." He sounded so excited when he said that, almost like a little kid in a candy store. Robin had to laugh a little at this.

"Ah, there it is. I've missed that laugh." Barney said, really meaning it.

"What are you talking about? I laugh. I laugh a lot."

"You fake laugh a lot. It's been quite some time since I heard your real laugh." 'So I don't laugh a lot. Big deal.'

_I hope life treats you kind. And I hope that you have all that you ever dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all of this I wish you love. _As this part of the song started playing Robin started thinking of if she should tell him now or later, because it was everything she wanted to tell him.

"Barney I..." She hesitated. Maybe she should wait to tell him. Just until after his and Quinn's honeymoon.

"What is it?" For the first time since they started dancing together they looked each other in the eyes and now Barney could see the sadness in Robin's eyes.

"It's nothing." She was close to start crying. "Just please let me go."

"No. You're obviously upset and you're my friend, so please tell me what it is." He was pleading. He hated seeing her sad. He had always hated it and even though he wasn't in love with her anymore he would always hate it.

"I can't. I just can't tell you. Not here. Not now. I can't ruin this day for you."

"Robin..." She let go of Barney and turned around to walk away. Barney took a grip on her arm and she turned towards him again. With tears in her eyes she said: "Barney... People are staring." Either he didn't care or he hadn't heard her, cause he drew her closer to him and embraced her in a hug. Robin relaxed for a few seconds as she felt the familiar smell of Barney. The song ended. Barney had promised it would be only one dance, one song, but he didn't care. He had to know what was wrong.

"The only way you can ruin this day is if you don't tell me what's wrong." It was just a whisper, but Robin had heard him. She took a step away from Barney so she could look him in the eyes. "I can't, Barney. I really can't. It wouldn't be fair."

"Please just tell me."

Robin took a deep breath and said: "Barney. You're my friend and... I know we've been through a lot together, but I just feel like..." She stopped unsure of what part to say next. "I'm still in love with you and I feel like I won't be able to get over you unless we spend some time apart."

"What are you saying?" He knew exactly what she was saying, but he didn't want to believe it."

"I'm going back to Canada." She could see the hurt in Barney's eyes as she said this, but it didn't matter now. "It's probably best if we don't talk either." she added.

"I... Take all the time you need." His voice was breaking a little at the last word.

"I'm sorry." She was so close to start crying.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's not like we can choose who we love. That's a choice only the heart can make. Just... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." They gave each other one last hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They let go of each other. "Take care." He said to her.

"You too. Goodbye Barney."

"Goodbye." She turned around and walked away.

It was the last time they would see or talk for a very long time.

**The End**


End file.
